1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device and a method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device and a method thereof to determine uniformity of an object and to perform processes according to the determination results in scanning a document including at least one object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of computer peripheral devices, such as various types of office equipment, continues to progress with the development of electronic technology. An image forming device, such as a scanner, a printer, and a copier, is a typical example. In particular, an image forming device consolidating diverse functions, such as scanning, printing, copying and facsimile transmission, is available.
An image forming device having a data scanning function, such as a scanner and a copier, generates data from a document by scanning the document. The document may be composed of various types of objects, such as text, graphic, photo, and drawing.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating objects 11 and 12 on a document 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the objects 11 and 12 on the document 10 can be classified into a uniform object 11 and a non-uniform object 12 according to inner pixel values. If a difference between a maximum value and a minimum value of the inner pixels exists within a predetermined range, the object is classified as the uniform object 11 and if the difference is not within the predetermined range, the object is classified as the non-uniform object 12.
In a conventional image forming device, a clean scan may not be obtained when there are optical or mechanical defects, or due to surrounding environments. When this happens, image quality is deteriorated. This problem is especially aggravated with respect to the uniform object 11. That is, in the uniform object 11, if the inner pixel values are not scanned with a uniform brightness or color, but with a deviation of brightness or color, the surface of the uniform object 11 is stained. Consequently, if such a deteriorated scan image is printed, the objects are printed differently from an original state.